Mission: Markings
by Uchiha B
Summary: She had a mission and she was going to see it through to the end, "Now, show me what markings you posses, little Miko." SessKag


Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: M

* * *

This was her chance!

Kagome let out a shaky breath, trying to relax herself enough so she could hide her aura from being detected. It had taken a lot of spiritual training to master the technique and she definitely wasn't a pro at it quite yet, but she hoped it would be enough for now.

She had also effectively overpowered her scent with 'nothingness', made from a certain flower that could only be found in the moonlight. She was quite confident that he would not be able to smell her out before she accomplished her mission.

She seriously hoped that he wouldn't kill her for this.

_'This is probably stupid,' _Kagome thought, making sure she was very quiet as she crept through the forest towards the hot spring, _'This is very stupid.' _

But the sheer curiosity was absolutely killing her and she simply had to find out whether she was correct or not.

Besides, she was sure Sesshoumaru wouldn't kill her, maybe just maim her a little. After all, their packs had made a compromise to hunt down Naraku together, even if the brothers didn't get along in the least.

Kagome froze, feeling her body shake slightly when she scented the smell of sulphur, indicating that she was very close to the hot spring. She bit her lip, knowing it was her last chance to back out of her mission, but it was simply too tempting for her to go back now.

_'He's in there!' _Kagome immediately hid behind a tree, hearing the sound of sloshing water as a tall magnificent figure moved around in the hot spring. Her pale cheeks bloomed with a bright red and she swallowed thickly, trying to prepare herself for what she was about to see.

The Miko knelt down, crawling forward slowly as to not make any noise. She kept herself flat against the ground, hiding the underbrush so she wouldn't be seen.

_'Oh, Kami-sama...'_

She was sure Sesshoumaru could hear her frantic heartbeat and she unconsciously held her breath as he turned around, revealing his very sculpted backside to her eyes.

Kagome suddenly felt lightheaded at the glorious sight of the 'Killing Perfection' and had to agree that his name certainly suited him to a tee. She was so distracted that she pretty much forgot the reason why she was even there to begin with.

The sound of the water moving broke her out of her daze and her blue eyes widened once she noticed the clawed feet standing right in front of her position on the ground. Her sweaty fists clenched and it felt like she had swallowed a handful of cotton.

"Miko."

His deep voice made her stiffen and her eyes quickly travelled up his body, passing the areas she was interested in to rest on his impassive face.

"Surely you knew this Sesshoumaru was bathing?" The Taiyoukai raised a brow at her small form, "Or perhaps you wanted to join this one in the hot spring?"

Kagome instantly was on her feet, clearly panicking as she forced herself to keep her eyes on his face, "N-n-no! I-I just forgot you were here!" She waved her arms around pathetically and was sure she resembled a tomato by now, "I-I just wanted to have a bath!"

"Is that so?" Sesshoumaru's lips upturned slightly and Kagome honestly thought her life was over at the minute gesture, "Where are your... strange bathing items, then?"

Kagome gaped at him, completely speechless as he smirked at her, clearly amused by her expressions, "Why are you here, Miko?"

"U-uhh...!" Kagome whimpered before letting out a defeated breath, "Iwantedtoseeifyouhadthosestripesonanotherpartofyo urbodyotherthanyourface," She muttered with raw embarrassment, but Sesshoumaru caught every word of it, "That's it."

When he grabbed her hands, she squeaked and prepared herself to lose those appendages. However, she felt no pain and instead felt warm skin underneath her palms as the dog manoeuvred her arms to his liking, "W-w-w-what!?" Kagome made an interesting noise from the back of her throat and she couldn't find herself to rip her hands away from Sesshoumaru's hips.

"Why are you so interested in my markings, little Miko?" Sesshoumaru asked in a low seducing tone as she traced the magenta markings on his hips in a dazed manner, "Now, it's time to compensate this Sesshoumaru."

Kagome blinked, looking up with a flushed, but confused face and could only stand still in utter shock as he swung his claws and her clothes were suddenly falling off her slim form, "W-wha...?"

"Show me what markings _you_ possess, little Miko." The Taiyoukai murmured in her ear and was gently pushed back into the warm waters of the hot springs.

At least her mission was a success.


End file.
